Kamakiri Tawa (Naruto OC)
|-|Genin= |-|Chunin= |-|ANBU= |-|Jonin= Summary Kamakiri Tawa (あまきり たわ, Kamakiri Tawa) is a shinobi of Konohagakure's Tawa clan. Kamakiri was given the curse mark of the Mantis as a child to seal away a powerful demon that threatened the Tawa clan. Henceforth he was named Kamakiri after the name of the demon. He was also given a second seal, one that would not be held back so easily. Zenpyu was a wrathful spirit that had also been sealed onto the poor child. It was because of this that Kamakiri had killed his mother without knowledge of doing so. Kamakiri was one of the first in his class to become a Chunin early on after showing a great performance during the Chunin exams. He was very gifted in Taijutsu and chakra control and utilized both as a young teen. As time passed, he faced more challenging foes than the last, gaining a lot of attention when he and his squad took out a dragon that had been used to attack the village. The hardest battle that he had faced was when he and his fellow ninja took on a mysterious Ninja known as Kensui; a teen with Byakugan, Sharingan, and Rinnegan. He was unknown to all but in reality was a young member of the Ōtsutsuki clan. Kamakiri nearly died in this battle were it not for his Soul Release techniques. Kamakiri then became a Jonin, known around the village as a strong and helpful shinobi. Now he teaches his ninja way to Suzuha and the gang, as his chosen squad. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B | 8-A | Low 7-C | '''at least '''7-C, | at least High 6-A Name: Kamakiri Tawa Origin: Naruto OC Gender: Male Age: 18-19 in Part I, 21-22 in Part II, 24 in The Last, 37 in Boruto, 40 in 3YAB Classification: Human, Ninja Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Lightning Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Soul Manipylation, Yin-Yang Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon various creatures and weapons), Stealth Mastery, Weapon Mastery (Expert in the use of kunai and shuriken and katana), Illusion Creation/Mind Manipulation, Adept at Taijutsu (Taijutsu is executed by directly accessing the user's physical and mental energies, relying on the stamina and strength gained through training), Can create shadow, lightning, and water clones Attack Potency: City Block Level | Multi-City Block Level | Small Town Level | '''at least '''Town Level | at least Multi-Continent Level Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Town Class Durability: Town level | Multi-Continent Level Stamina: Above average Range: Standard melee range, several dozen meters with attacks. Standard Equipment: Kunai, Kubikiribōchō, Mantis Blade Chakra katana, Tantō Intelligence: similar to that of Hatake Kakashi Weaknesses: none notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Konton (Soul Release): Part of unlocking the Soul release functions around the loss of someone dear to you, and that the need can be pulled out of you and into that person, reviving them. With the kekkei tota he has learned to manipulate and use the souls to his advantage. * Soul Release: Divine Judgement: This allows the user to "judge" the opponent's worthiness by pressing the palm of their left hand to the head of the opponent and the palm of their right hand to the opponent's heart. If an opponent is not considered worthy by the user, the punishment begins, however, the final result is that the soul of the opponent is destroyed or "taken" by the user. Because of the severity of the technique, as well as the technique it's derived from, it was made a kinjutsu. * Soul Release: Possession: It allows the user to do is "possess" or control the body of an opponent. Once the hand seals have been made, the user's soul and mind leave their body, and end up in the opponent's. The advantage of the technique is that one still has access to all of their techniques and abilities, as well as their opponents techniques and abilities. If the user is proficient at this technique, they are able to keep the opponent permanently under their tutelage, so that if they were about to get hurt or killed, they could transfer their soul and conscience to the other person. If they are not, this technique will only last for a few hours. * Soul Release: Soul Steal: With physical contact, the user is capable of stealing the soul of the target. The taken soul takes the shape of a round white orb. This requires an immense amount of chakra. Since it is so severe, it is registered as a kinjutsu. * Soul Release: Sealing of Souls: As the name describes, when used, you are literally sealing off someone's soul, preventing them from going to the afterlife, as well as sealing off their chakra (which is partially in their soul). This turns the victim into a lifeless being that can be used at one's disposal. The one downside to this technique is the amount of chakra it requires in order to be used on a person, and as it is used on more people, the seal can become weaker. Since the technique is so severe, it is registered as a kinjutsu. Raiton (Lightning Release): One of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques that allow the user to generate lightning by increasing the high-frequency vibrations of their chakra, allowing for piercing damage and fast movement. The electricity paralyses the target so that they are unable to move and leave them vulnerable to a finishing strike. While uncommon, lightning can be infused into bladed weapons in a way similar to Wind Release through chakra flow for increased the piercing power through vibrations, with the added effect of inducing numbness. *'Raikyū (Lightning Ball):' By gathering chakra, Kamakiri can create a ball of electrical energy and launch it at the enemy. When it makes contact with the enemy, it electrocutes them and throws them back. *'Raiton Chakura Mōdo (Lightning Release Chakra Mode):' The user wraps their body in a layer of lightning chakra which, instead of being used offensively, is used to electrically stimulate their nervous system. The technique speeds up neural synapses reaction time, and pushes physical prowess to the absolute limit allowing for tremendous raw speed. The technique has different levels of activation each visibly depicted by the users hair which stands up when the technique is activated to the fullest. The higher the level, the higher the speed the user can achieve. *'Raiga (Lightning Fang):' The user sends bolts of lightning to electrocute their enemies. *'Raiken (Lightning Sword):' Coats katana in lightning. Suiton (Water Release): One of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques and allows the user to manipulate and shape surrounding water or create water without a source, such as projecting it from the mouth. *'Daiteppōdama (Great Gunshot):' The user spits out a giant pressurized bullet of water from their mouth that goes through and damages the opponent as it hits them. *'Raisuiryūdan (Lightning Water Dragon Bullet):' By mixing Lightning and Water release, Kamakiri creates a powerful Dragon made of lightning and water, who fires at the speed of a bullet. *'Mizu Shuriken (Water Shuriken):' The user creates a large amount of shuriken, made out of water, and throws them at the opponent in quick succession. *'Katate Magunamu (One-Hand Magnum):' Jumps and creates a few water bullets, shooting the opponent with them in quick succession. In'yōton, Onmyōton (Yin-Yang Release): Yin–Yang Release techniques make simultaneous use of Yin Release and Yang Release. Yin relates to one's spiritual energy and Yang relates to one's physical energy, and it's necessary to utilize both of these in order to mold chakra for ninjutsu. Kageton (Shadow Release): The Shadow Release is a Kekkei Genkai, made up of unknown elements, however there is speculations that the Yin Release is possibly one. * Shi no kuroi bōru (Black Orb of Death): Zenpyu fires a blast similar to Tailed beast bomb at a smaller degree in terms of power and scale. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone): Kakashi creates a clone(s) of the user able to perform techniques and interact with the environment due to it having physical substance; and also evenly distributes the user's chakra to each clone. If the clone is injured, the clone will disperse. *'Raiton Kage Bunshin:' This technique allows the user to make a shadow clone infused with lightning. If the clone is injured, it will revert to its natural lightning-state, at the same time electrocuting whatever it is touching. *'Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu:' This jutsu creates shadow clones out of water that have one-tenth of the original person's power. Like other solid clone techniques, the clones can be used to perform tasks the user is unable or unwilling to do for themselves. The range of the clone is limited however, as it can not travel very far from the original body without losing control. If the water clones are injured enough they will revert back to normal water. *'Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu:' This jutsu is essentially an enhanced version of the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Instead of a few clones, the user creates at least a dozen clones (usually a lot more). Genjutsu (Illusionary Techniques): Illusory techniques that are employed with chakra and hand seals. Genjutsu techniques manipulate the flow of chakra in the victim's brain, thus causing a disruption in their senses. Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique): The Summoning Technique is a space–time ninjutsu that allows the summoner to summon animals or people across long distances instantly. Key: Genin | Chunin | Anbu | Jonin | Sakibure Era Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Naruto OC Category:Lightning Users Category:Water Users Category:Ninjas Category:Humans Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6